1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf carts, and more particular pertains to a new and improved golf cart wherein the same provides for storage of the various clubs and equipment utilized in an associated golf game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf carts have been utilized to accommodate various trends and conveniences associated with the game of golf. Heretofore, the organizations have presented various means for securing golf clubs and the like and some associated equipment, but has heretofore failed to provide an inner-related organization as set forth by the instant invention to enable convenient removal of a storage chest, as well as orientation of golf clubs and most frequently used golf clubs in a convenient manner, as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,782 sets forth a multi-wheeled golf cart utilizing an elongate storage compartment for securement of golf clubs with a central compartment formed within the storage compartment for securement of accessory items therewithin, but fails to provide the convenience of easily aligning and identifying various golf clubs and the like as utilized and oriented by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,700 to Beaurline sets forth a golf cart utilizing various support bracketry for securement of various clubs and for providing a spectator seat that may be utilized in the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,366 to Helms provides for a rearwardly mounted array of apertures for securement of golf clubs with a forwardly oriented hoop for securement of the golf bag therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,297 to Peters sets forth a variation of a golf cart for storage of various paraphernalia associated with the game, as well as with clubs that are arranged in a line orthogonally relative to the support axle of the cart, as opposed to the instant invention which arranges the most frequently utilized clubs rearwardly and in confronting relationship to an individual motivating the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,930 to Proffit provides for a golf cart wherein laterally arranged support bracketry is positioned for providing a seat, a support bracket for chests, with a forwardly oriented bracket for securement of the golf bag, but as opposed to the instant invention, these various items are positioned exteriorly of wheels and a framework of the golf cart as the instant invention provides for a convenient compact storage unit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved golf cart which addresses both the problems of effectiveness as well as compactness in construction, and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.